iFlavor Ice
by Sk8erBoi'sChick
Summary: It's a hot day in Seattle, and with no air conditioner in Carly's apartment what do Sam and Freddied turn to? Flavor ice of course! Then, they get in an argument and something unexpected happens... One shot. First iCarly fic. Absolutely positively Seddie!


**Hiya! Sk8 here! Yeah, I'm back this is my first iCarly fic, and I really hope you enjoy it! So, I've had this idea for a while now, and I'm finally going to type it.**

**I absolutely, POSITIVELY do NOT own iCarly or anything associated with it.**

I was sitting with Carly and Sam in the iCarly studio working with some wires on my camera. It was insanely hot, like that one day, but today, we DIDN'T have a Norwegian air conditioner.

"Ugh! It's sooooooo hot!" Sam moaned, complaining as usual. She was getting more and more attractive each day now… but I couldn't let her know.

"Oh, shut it Puckett!" I shouted at her. I wanted to get her angry, she had always had this fire in her eyes that was so mesmerizing…

"Don't make me hurt you Fredwad!" she countered the very fire, shining in her eyes…

"Will you two please stop ARGUING?" Carly shouted.

"It's not my fault I'm the victim of a blonde headed demon!" I yelled at her. Sam was anything but a demon nowadays. She honestly, seemed more like a dark angel now.

"Ooooh, shouting at your _precious _little Carly!" said dark angel teased. It didn't faze me; I had stopped liking Carly ever since our first kiss together. It seemed nowadays I always paid more attention to Sam anyways. I had truly given up on Carly since the first time I asked her out, I just kept up the charade to hide the fact that I'm in love with Sam.

"Will you both please shut UP!" the brunette girl shouted at us.

"Sam started it!" I defended myself.

"I did not! Fredlame is the one who yelled first!" Sam screamed. Technically she wasn't lying. I did yell first to get her riled up. Then, Carly's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Yeah Spence…. No, I can't….. I'm busy Spencer!…. Fine, where are you?…. Wait, WHY are you THERE?…. Wait what?… Did you guys take Socko's grandma?…. NO not for bears! For knitting sweaters!….. I was being sarcastic Spencer! Yes…. I'll be there in a few minutes," Carly spoke to him. After saying that, she hung up.

"Hey, I've got to go pick Spencer up," she groaned.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Out where we were looking for Bigfoot," Carly answered her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Looking for the beavecoon," she sighed shaking her head.

"Well what happened?" Sam and I answered simultaneously. Sam turned to me, and slapped me hard across the cheek.

"Oww!" I screamed.

"I told you to stop doing that a long time ago!" She justified. I rolled my eyes, and waited for Carly's answer.

"A bear took their RV," she sighed.

"Ah," I said in realization.

"Bye," Carly said, walking out the door.

"Later Carlotta," Sam said, plopping down on a purple** (heehee)** beanbag.

"Bye Carls," I shouted.

"Don't kill each other!" Carly called to us.

"No promises," Sam muttered, knowing that Carly couldn't hear us. She looked down at her lap, not having anything to do with her hands. I took this moment of silence to take in her appearance. Her blonde hair was cascading like a waterfall of curls. Her eyes were like the crisp autumn sky, shining and haze free. She looked like an angel…

"What are you staring at nub?" she demanded.

"N-n-nothing," I stuttered. Dang it!

"You lie!" she accused. She knows me too well…. I made a break for it. I was almost halfway across the studio before she grabbed my collar and slammed me into the ground. Never running from Sam ever again…

"What were you staring at dork?" she demanded menacingly.

"You, ok. YOU," I caved.

"Never. Speak. Of. This. Again. Agreed?" she questioned.

"Deal!" I agreed, a little too quickly.

"It's hot! Go get me a flavor ice Freddichinni," she ordered.

"No! get it yourself!" I told her.

"Nyee!" she screamed.

"Ugh! Fine! Come on," I tell her dragging her downstairs.

"I don't wanna walk! Carry me Fredamame," she ordered once again. I had been working out recently, so I obliged her request.

"Whoa! When did you get so… ripped?" she asked, confused.

"The same time the voice got lower," I said smugly.

"Wow," she mouthed. I started walking towards the stairs. Sam just hung there in my arms awkwardly, not being used to being carried bridal style.

"Are you uncomfortable Princess Puckett?" I asked.

"Actually yeah, can you give me a piggy back ride instead?" she asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, here," I muttered setting her down, and crouching so that she could hop onto my back.

"Thanks Fredlame," she said, hooking her limbs around me. I rolled my eyes, and continued down the stairs. We got down to the first floor of the apartment, and I walked into the kitchen before asking Sam to get off. She hopped off and headed straight for the freezer. She found grape, and blue raspberry flavor ices, and she gave me the blue razz.

"Oh my gosh. Sam Puckett sharing food?" I asked in a sarcastically amazed voice.

"Just be happy I'm too hot to pummel you for that!" she growled. I just ignored her and let her be happy with her flavor ice. After she finished it, she collapsed on the couch. I would have covered her up, but it was way too hot. I turned on the TV and started watching "Celebrities Underwater" until I got bored with it, and just shut it off, knowing that there wasn't anything else good on. I got up from the chair, and went to the freezer. I found a cherry flavor ice. It was the last flavor ice in the apartment. Somehow Sam's eyes opened as soon as the freezer closed.

"Whatcha got there?" Sam asked, drowsily.

"A-a-a f-f-flavor ice?" I stuttered. I tried not to, but I did anyway, and it came out sounding more like a question.

"Well, why didn't you get me one Fredlame?" she asked, now fully awake.

"Ummm… This was the last one," I stated. Sam was looking at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Sam…. Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her worriedly.

"No reason Frednub," she muttered, the mischievous sparkle still evident. She stepped a little closer to me.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I asked, getting scared now. I tried to back away, and ended up hitting the bar between the living room and the kitchen. Sam stepped closer to me, and closer, and closer. Sam was now pressed fully up against me.

"I want that," she muttered softly.

"Y-you can have the f-f-flavor ice," I told her.

"I didn't mean the flavor ice," she murmured strongly. I couldn't reply, what else would be here that she wants? I mean really, she HATES me… No matter how much I love her.

"Wh-what did you mean then?" I asked her.

"You," she muttered, locking her arms around my neck. I couldn't believe it! I leaned down towards her, and closed my eyes. All of a sudden Sam jerked back, holding the flavor ice, and laughing her head off.

"Sam?" I questioned.

"You ha actually ha thought ha I ha would ha ever ha ha want ha you ha ha?" she laughed.

"No, I didn't Sam. I'm going now," I said coldly. Once this was said, I walked upstairs to the studio, took the spare key from the door, locked it and I cut the elevator acess. Soon I was lost in thought. Sam could never want a loser like me, not now, not ever… and I had just walked out on her… heaven help me if she actually figured it out! I can't believe that I let her trick me like that! No, actually I can, I'm not that hard to fool… I can't believe I'm so gullible! Its just that she's so beautiful, I just don't want her to be anyone else's. I remember when she dated my _friend_ Jonah from French class. After they started dating, let's just say that I wasn't exactly very _friendly_ anymore. Then she also tried to get my AV club _buddy _Shane to kiss her… After that whole deal, me and my _buddy _don't hang out so much anymore. And then that jerk Pete that she dated! He said he liked her for herself, and then he went and asked her to change, and she did! She was all girly, and… _pretty_. I hated it! Sam should never be _pretty_! She's drop dead gorgeous the way she is! I love how she's vicious and evil minded! She's my exact opposite! I just wish she felt the attraction I do.

"Hi," a voice says beside me. I jumped and whipped around to her.

"How did you-"

"I picked the lock," she answered my unfinished question, holding up a hair pin.

"Oh," I muttered, forgetting that skill of hers.

"Are you ok?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm FINE!" I yelled at her. I got up and stomped out the door, and down the stairs. She ran after me.

"Why are you so upset about this?" she yelled.

"Because I'm freaking in love with you Sam!" I shouted at her. Oh no… I wasn't supposed to tell her that… she's frozen in place. She was standing perfectly still, like a beautiful statue… Snap out of it Benson!

"I- I'm sorry Sam. I wasn't supposed to tell you that," I sighed, looking down in defeat. She shoved me into the wall by the elevator.

"Did you mean it?" she asks, barely a whisper.

"Absolutely," I promised. She backed away, and then smacked me hard across the face.

"Oww! Sam!" I shouted indignantly. She just smirked. Then, I don't know what possessed me to do it, I hit her back. She was knocked to the ground by the impact. She looked up at me and there was blood dripping down her face. Oh God. I made her bleed… she's gonna kill me! She stood up, then, she glared at me like she was going to punch me, but then she did something that scared me even more. She kissed me.**(LOL! PJO referance!)** She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I snaked my own around her waist. Soon, I had her pinned against the wall, she was kissing me fiercely, and hungrily. I was kissing her back with just as much ferocity. Soon we had to break away for air.

"What was that Puckett?" I asked, still unsure of what had just happened.

"We kissed, duh!" she said sarcastically. She still had a bit of blood on her lips… I leaned down and kissed her again. This time I licked the blood off the corner of her lips. I can't beleice I'm actually saying this, but it tasted good… She backed away in surprise.

"What was _that _Benson?" she panted.

"Sorry," I muttered, flushed. She brought her hand up to the side of her mouth and winced when she touched it.

"That's where I was bleeding… did you _lick_ my _blood_ off of me?" she asked bewildered.

"Umm… yes," I gave in.

"Did you like it?" she questioned. I just bit my lip. She caught this action and her pupils dilated.

"Umm… Sam, are you ok?" I asked her.

"I think you liked it," she said, pulling a small knife out of her pocket. She opened the pocket knife and slit a small cut across her plump, pink, bottom lip. I licked my lips, and several rubies of blood dribbled out of the slit. I pulled her towards me, and kissed her harshly. She fought back, slamming me onto the floor. But she didn't know that I was strong enough to overpower her now. I flipped us over to where I was pinning her down. Her hands tangled in my hair, and mine traced their way up from her thighs to her hair. I ran my hands through the massive tangled mess of curls. She wrapped her legs around me and sighed into the kiss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we were interrupted by a girly shriek at the door. We broke the kiss and I flew off of Sam.

"H-hey Carls," Sam stuttered to our brunette friend in the door.

"Yo Spence," I greeted the other Shay at the door.

"ONE why is Sam BLEEDING? TWO why are you guys on the floor? And three why were you two MAKING OUT? I mean really, I told you not to kill each other, I didn't mean for you to start chewing face!" Carly screamed.

"You owe me FIFTY BUCKS little sister!" Spencer shouted at her.

"I'm bleeding cuz I cut my lip," Sam stated.

"We're on the floor because Sam body slammed me," I said. Technically I wasn't lying.

"We were making out because Freddork and I have feelings for each other," Sam said.

"Is she telling the truth Freddie?" the Shay siblings asked together.

"Yep, I'm in love with Princess Puckett," I announced happily.

"And I love Fredwierd," Sam confirmed.

"Oh piffle!" Carly said.

"Piffle?" Sam asked.

"Piffle?" I questioned.

"Yeah, piffle?" Spencer interrogated.

"Yes, piffle! It's my made up curse word!" Carly justified.

"So, are you two like, dating now?" Carly asked.

"I guess," Sam and I answered, intertwining our hands.

"Like I said before, you owe me fifty bucks little sister!" Spencer repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know ok," Carly muttered, digging two twenties and a ten out of her wallet.

"So, what started this?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, well, Frednub took the last flavor ice," Sam answered. Spencer just chuckled.

"It's about time you two got together!" he said.

"And who would have thought that a simple flavor ice would have been the reason?" Carly joked. We just chuckled along, because it was pretty silly. The girl of my dreams is now my girlfriend.

"Thank you flavor ice," I muttered. Sam just smiled at me.

"Thank you flavor ice," she repeated.

**Well there you go! Please review, this is strictly a ONE SHOT, so I will not be updating. I hope you enjoyed iFlavor Ice!**

**~Sk8**


End file.
